Punishing Her
by Shelmondaa
Summary: Sakura has been playing hard to get, teasing Sasuke, leading him on and leaving him hanging, testing his patience for years and enough was enough. When she decided to let him in her life once more, Sasuke decides to make her understand that he was not just some boytoy she could sway and play around with... Enough was Enough Get prepared for Heavy LEMONNNN!


Sakura was still dressed in the cut-offs and t-shirt she wore while packing. She needed a shower, and quickly. She found her nightgown and was just heading for the bathroom, when there was a knock on the door. Knock was too light a word for it. It was more of a pounding. Her heart leaped in her chest. Already? He was here already?

She gulped and walked to the front door. She peered out the peephole, and saw Sasuke standing there, a ways back from the door, clothed in shadow. A heady tingling washed over her body. He was here...for her. Again. And had wasted no time.

Sakura steeled herself, unwarded the door, and opened it slowly. She looked out at him. He stood there, breathing as if he had run, and not with transportation Justu.. He stood there a moment, in the shadows. Then suddenly he swept by her and was inside. Sakura closed the door and followed him nervously back inside.

"Quieting Justsu," Sasuke said in a low controlled voice.

Sakura turned to him, and was swallowed up by a wave of desire so intense, her legs trembled slightly. He made no move to catch her, but stood there as she recovered, still breathing heavily. She looked at him, too befuddled by his proximity to process what he said properly

"Place...a...quieting...jutsu...on ...the...apartment," he said again, his dark eyes hard as diamonds, slowly turning red. His sharing was activated.

Sakura did so, then turned back to face him. He was looking at her with a harsh, intense expression in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and extracted a purple small container that held a potent pain potion.

"Drink this," he said as he held it out to her.

"But, Sasuke I don't need it...yet," she said softly, even as her hand came up to take it from him.

"Drink it now. Trust me," he growled.

She did as he asked, and handed the vial back to him. He continued to look at her, his red eyes taking in her simple clothing. His jaw clenched. Suddenly he began to unbutton his shirt, right there in the foyer.

"Sasuke, wouldn't you rather we went into the bedroom?" Sakura asked as his pale throat was exposed. She had expected him to rush in and ravish her with a passionate kiss at least. His intensity was beginning to frighten her as much as it excited her.

"No," he said as his hands nimbly moved down the front of his pant, loosening each fastening quickly.

He paused and looked at her appraisingly.

"Undress," he said.

"But..." Sakura started to protest.

"Take your fucking clothes off!" Sasuke demanded, with an almost deadly inflection in his voice as he shrugged off his robe, revealing a taunt muscled body and tented black boxers. He was aroused. Very, very aroused. And apparently, very angry.

Sakura complied. As she was pulling her t-shirt over her head, she asked him, "Why are you so angry? I would think you would be pleased that I..."

"That you what? That you finally managed to admit you needed me? That you wanted me to fuck you again? What a fucking breakthrough...what do you want? Me to applaud you for taking a year to do what should have been done months ago? No. I won't. But I should fuck you within an inch of your life for making me wait so long. You shouldn't have made me wait, Sakura . You've stretched my patience much too far."

His eyes were positively dangerous now as they took her in. She slipped out of her shorts.

"Your panties," he breathed, removing his boxers.

Sakura nervously stepped out of her panties. They were soaked through.

Sasuke smirked as he noted their wetness.

"Even when I frighten you, I excite you, don't I?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Don't I?" he demanded again, taking a menacing step toward her.

"Yes," she admitted.

This seemed to calm him somewhat, though he was still breathing deeply.

Sakura eyes swept over his body discreetly. Still hard and lean. His cock seemed even larger than she remembered, and it pointed directly at her, the swollen head weeping in anticipation. Her body began to shake noticeably as the memories of what that cock could do swept over her.

"You think you're shaking now..." Sasuke growled through clenched teeth. Then he was on her.

He pushed her roughly back against the living room wall and slammed his body against hers hard, pinning her to it. It was difficult to breathe. Sakura was so hot, her pussy felt as if it were snapping.

"Gods...I like this," her desire fogged brain wrapped around this revelation. "He's practically raping me, and ... I want it, just the way he's doing it. What is wrong with me?"

Sasuke shifted against her.

"I didn't get a chance to take you like this the first time. I think I'll rectify that, right now, " Sasuke purred into her ear, as he hoisted her up, her back sliding painfully along the wall, and slipped his arms under her legs, hooking her knees over them so she was hanging mid-wall, her thighs wide open to him.

"You don't weigh much, Sakura . I should be able to hold you here for a long, long time," he breathed, "and there's no give on the wall, nothing but your body to absorb the ... impact. It's going to hurt, you little minx, it's going to hurt like I hurt all these months..."

Them he licked her earlobe. It was all she needed. She came, and came hard. Sakura convulsed against his body, groaning, shuddering and whispering his name over and over. He held her there, pinned, his cock hard against her belly, just letting her release as he whispered softly in her ear.

"You're wanton. Even the thought of my cock slamming in you makes you come. And you think you can control this? Didn't I teach you anything, Sakura? When it comes to fucking you have no control. I thought you learned that about yourself. You just open up and let me possess you. You want to be slammed. You want to be stroked until it hurts. Your passion's not gentle. Even when I made love to you, you wanted more. You want to be fucked like an animal. Well, I will oblige you. When you finish coming, I will fuck you and fuck you and fuck you and you will come again, and again, the right way, the best way impaled on my cock, screaming at the top of your lungs until you can't scream any longer."

He ground against her impatiently as she continued to throb, sobbing at her own continued arousal even as her fluids coated her thighs in release. She needed him to penetrate her, now.

"Sasuke, please...please," she groaned.

"That's what you were trying to make me say, all these months, wasn't it? Please. You wanted me to beg you, didn't you? Make me lose my pride, crawl to you on hands and knees begging for just another little taste of you. Well, it didn't work. You asked for me...dying for my cock to release you. I will cajole, influence, use all my powers of persuasion, but never beg, especially for something I know will be given to me in the end. Finish, Sakura . Then I'll shove my cock so far up inside you, you'll think its come out the top of your beautiful little head."

A new pulse of pleasure washed over her at his words. Her body stiffened then arched against him. She forced herself to be silent, to try and hide her second orgasm from him so he would give her his own brutal release. But he knew. Her body turned hot as fire against him.

"Again, Sakura ?" Sasuke said with a slight chuckle, his face pressed into her throat. He hadn't kissed, caressed or tasted her yet. He liked the fact that he didn't have to. That she would just let him fuck her from a cold start if he wanted...though this could hardly be considered cold. "You are so susceptible to being mind-fucked. To getting off on my words. At this rate, woman, I won't be physically fucking you for hours."

Sakura groaned. He would be just cruel enough to make good on his threat. Then, an idea hit her. She began to roll her belly against his cock in the way he liked. Now, Sasuke groaned.

"Stop it!" he hissed.

"Fuck me, " she responded, deepening the action. He had her pinned immobile against the wall, but he couldn't stop her from flexing her abdominal muscles. "Fuck me, Sasuke,' she whispered again, low and seductive, working herself against his cock tantalizingly.

"When I'm ready," he snarled, rubbing his cock against her roiling belly helplessly. Damn her for being such a quick study.

"You are ready," Sakura whispered, her desire dripping like honey from her lips as she moved against him. He was like a bee.

"Guide me in," he growled, his arms still locked under her knees. She had bested him.

"This is what comes from fucking a woman with brains," he thought as her hot little hand encircled his shaft and rubbed the head of his cock frantically against her clit, her body shuddering in pleasure and anticipation.

"Guide me, Sakura ," he said darkly. She placed him against her opening with an anxious buck of her hips. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then thrust into her deeply. Oh gods...it felt like coming home. Her hot channel slid over his shaft like a blessing, like absolution He buried himself deep inside her, feeling the resistance of her womb at the tip of his head. Well, he'd just have to move that, wouldn't he?

Sasuke pulled back and slammed into her with all his strength. Sakura screamed. She had no place to go, nothing to help absorb the shock as he started ramming into her, his cock bouncing her body off the hard wall without reserve, him grunting with effort and pleasure. He tore into her sweet body, his lust and longing and anger forcing him deeper inside her. He could feel her insides actually shifting, and she was crying something, but he couldn't hear her...only feel her, finally, pulsing around him, giving him that delicious, wet pussy again, swallowing his cock in between her soft, supple thighs, her breasts mashed against him, her nails starting to dig into his back in abandon. God...he had missed this...whores couldn't do this for him. She was still pure, still 'good', still willing, and still exclusively for his pleasure. He fucked her hard, his mind fogged with lust, a roaring in his brain as he reveled in her weakness, in her screaming, in her pleading, and felt driven to keep driving, to break her up against that wall, to leave her a shuddering mass of flesh, crying out her need even as she sobbed for release.

Tears streamed from Sakura 's eyes as he pounded into her viciously, pulling her into him, rolling his shaft in her wetness, and hitting bottom over and over. He was hurting her, but as far as he was concerned it was a hurt she deserved, a hurt she been longing for all these long months of denial. His cock was like iron, hard, demanding, its length and breadth filling every inch of her, making him part of her, a moving, groaning, extension of her own desire, giving her his strength in brutal answer to her weakness. She felt herself beginning to burn, his plunging cock striking her walls like flint, and the heat was rising, rising, and she pumped her hips forward as best she could, offering more and more of herself, of her essence, straining to receive him, straining to envelope him in her wet, pulsing universe of need.

Sasuke was sweating profusely now, his perspiration coating her body as he railed against her, banging and plunging. He could never get enough of this, this beautiful, challenging, maddening former teammate who gave him the first taste, the first experience of her delicious body, never get enough of the sweetness between her legs, the heady scent of her arousal, the passion in her eyes and voice as she cursed him, and praised him, and wrapped herself like another layer of skin around him.

He fucked her until his chest burned, and his knees threatened to buckle, and she came, and she came and she screamed and she came again, his cock and balls and pelvis coated in her thick, creamy come. And still he bucked into her, his muscles screaming, the tension in his balls growing, but he was fighting it, he was fighting ending this possession, this wonderful, luscious wild ride he plummeted through, hanging on to her body like it was the last bastion of hope in the world as she bucked and spasmed against him.

Sakura was going hoarse now, she couldn't keep screaming, so she whimpered and whispered, pleading with him to let her go, to fill her, to finish her. But his body was on automatic, his cock had a mind of its own, and stormed in and out of her creamy tightness like a force of nature, and she was burning now, he had never fucked her like this the first time, never so long, or so hard, he didn't, couldn't let up as he invaded her tight, wet depths with abandon. It was like this was the last time, and he wanted all of her to carry with him on his journey, and she wanted to please him, to satisfy him, to ride out his passion and his hunger to the very end.

So she held on, strengthened by the aphrodisiac of his nobility, remembering the dangers he faced daily, his sacrifices, the pain suffered, the pound of flesh given every day, told herself, though he was fucking her unmercifully, possessing her with all the pent-up rage and frustration that ruled the nightmare of his life, he was a good person, a worthy one...and then the sweet blossom inside her opened again, her body clutching in upon itself as his insatiable cock thrummed through her. She exploded violently, her body quaking, her insides melting into a puddle of throbbing bliss, the world graying, nothing but the pounding of his body inside her seeming to matter. She was fading, but would not cry for release, until he was sated. She would not let him go, she would not disappoint him even as she felt consciousness slipping away.

Sasuke was in the last struggle, his body protesting even as he stroked deeper and deeper and deeper yet into the delicious woman pinned to the wall before him. He wanted to fuck her forever, but his release was undeniable, the pinnacle rising, catching his balls in a vise of pressure so tight he shook as it swelled inside him...then it burst through, roaring down his spine and rocketing through his balls and cock, gushing into her tight, pulsing orfice, a fountain of come filling her as he held himself tight inside her, crushing her against the wall, his cock flooding her with its richness. He released one of her legs and dipping, pressed up at a deeper angle to ensure every hot, glistening drop of come was received fully into the temple that was Sakura Haruno.

He leaned against her, letting her other leg drop, and she slid to the floor, unable to support her own weight. And Sasuke, little better off, dropped to his knees in front of her, head down, chest heaving, heart pounding, feeling vindicated and satisfied. After a few minutes, he looked at Sakura , who had not said a word since his release. She was propped against the wall, breasts rising and falling, emerald eyes closed in apparent slumber.

Sasuke studied her for a moment, then leaned forward, and kissed her lips softly, gently brushing away the storm of hair that enveloped her face. He sat back and focused on her expression of completeness, he found himself disactivating his sharigan and allowed his eyes to soften. He waited for his strength to return, so he could put her to bed and leave. He knew it would be a long time before she called on him like this again. After half an hour, he roused himself and picking up the sleeping kunoichi, carried her into her bedroom and gently laid her down on her stomach. He noted the deep coloration rising on her back. She was going to have heavy bruises in the morning. He sighed.

"You shouldn't have made me wait so long, Sakura."

He walked back to the foyer and retrieved his clothes, then entered the kitchen and retrieved a pitcher of water and a glass. He returned to the bedroom, placed the pitcher and glass on her bedside table then dressed himself, dark eyes on Sakura 's sleeping form as he did so. She didn't stir once.

"Good thing you have nothing to do tomorrow," he said to the sleeping kunoichi softly as he finished buttoning his shirt. He reached into his pocket, then set three red healinng pills and two bottles of healing elixir down beside the water. "By the look of you, you're going to be out of service for quite some time."

He kissed Sakura on the forehead, covered her damp body with a sheet, and once again, walked away.

**A/N**

PHEW! okay so um this is part of a story I've been writing for myself, but then I decided to stop writing. The main characters in that story were not Sasuke and Sakura. They were not even about the anime Naruto but it was a long time ago, and I kind of stopped writing it. However, I do like the sex scene I wrote and I decided before I deleted the story, why not throw this amazing sex scene out there since I love fanfic :3

Um. tell me what you think?

NO! I will NOT continue. I have too many stories I need to finish. This is a ONE SHOT! Leave it be!


End file.
